


Honour

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-20
Updated: 2003-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie deals with business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour

Honour  
by Krisser

 

“Rest easy, mate. I’ll be back before dawn.” He kissed the sleeping man before exiting the hospital room undetected.

The man dressed all in black, head to toe, including gloves, entered the lower level car park. He borrowed a vehicle out of view from the security cameras.

He moved through the London streets unhindered, obeying all traffic laws. He did nothing that would draw attention to himself.

He parked one block from his intended stop. He moved with a stealthy swiftness that belied his calm visage. 

The man moved soundlessly past the police guards without detection. He moved with that same deadly silence up the stairwell to the desired floor. The corridor had one security camera and two relaxed guards.

The guards were playing blackjack while standing on either side of the door that the human predator sought. The still silent figure moved along the corridor out of view of both the camera and guards. He stopped when he was catty-corner to his quarry ’s room.

A gust of wind slammed the corridor window shut. The guards immediately abandoned the cards and, with weapons drawn, moved to investigate. The window had been locked shut at the beginning of their shift.

Unnoticed, a cat-like blur moved across the hallway and entered the secured room.

The lone occupant within the room stirred at the entry and noted the guest, one of his captors. The angry one. He grinned his smug smile, knowing he had got one over on him. He had liked that. Almost as much as he had liked getting his partner. 

His eyes widened as he recognised the gun with a silencer attached in the man’s hand. “You have to protect me now. That’s the deal.” He said it with arrogant confidence.

The dark figure shook his head. His voice, low and menacing, conveyed all he felt. “You ravaged what solely belongs to me. The only sentence is death.”

Before the prey could utter a sound, two shots were fired into his groin. White teeth curved into a deadly smile was the last thing the man saw before two more shots were fired into the base of his skull ending his pathetic life.

The lone living person rested the unidentifiable spent weapon on the dead man’s chest. He opened the window and climbed out, closing it behind him. He scaled the building to the roof. He jumped to the adjacent building and descended the stairs. All was done silently and without witnesses.

He pulled into the hospital car park, into the same place his borrowed car had begun its night. He slipped undetected and unmissed into his lover’s room. He brushed the curls off the sleeping man’s forehead and kissed it tenderly.

The man beneath the lips stirred. “Bodie?”

“Yes, Angelfish.”

“You okay?”

“I am now.”

Ray opened his eyes and recognised the calmness that had been missing the last few days. He arched his brow in question.

“All is taken care of, mate. We’re fine now.”

“Okay then.” Ray nodded his understanding and visibly relaxed. “Rest now,” he commanded his lover.

Ray opened his unencumbered hand and Bodie rested his hand atop his partner’s. Their fingers entwined and held. Ray squeezed and felt Bodie’s squeeze in return.

Bodie rested his head on his lover’s chest and was lulled to his first sleep in days by the regular beat.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I wrote in this fandon. Not the first I posted.


End file.
